Warrior of the Hazard
by Lucky Veemon
Summary: What happen if Davis first adventure was frontier and his brother was Takuya Join Davis in the frontier adventure. Discontinue Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Hello Lucky Veemon here . This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it . Also Lucky Veemon does not own don't be afraid to tell me whay you think of this story. So let's get to the story. **

**Davis P.O.V**

**Hey put me down! Takuya! No said Takuya. We got to get going our destiny is waiting said Takuya. Fine I said. After one minute of rushing to get our shoes. We are all ready. Let's go said Takuya as we rush down the street. We are not going to make it said Takuya. Never give up hope brother I said. Just then a soccer ball past them. I will get it said both Davis and Takuya. I kick the ball up to the man just as a truck nearly ran me and my brother over. Come on Davis we got to get going said Takuya OK I said We almost there Davis said Takuya gasping for air. Hey Takuya it is not that big of a run I said. Oh whatever Takuya said just as we reach the train station. Ahhhhh man i don't have any money said Takuya. Dude you should of ask for more money I said I know said Takuya as he ram his head into the ticket machine. Takuya look a two red ticket pop out I said. Werid but we gotta go he said as we took the tickets out. Let's go I said. OK said Takuya. I can't believe we made it said Takuya. Takuya I said never lose hope I said. Just then his phone starts about something. I couldn't hear. All of a sudden Takuya screams. This why i don't go anywhere with him. ****A Little Bit Later We get off the train. Which way now said Takuya. This way I said as a followed a boy with a bandanna into a elevator. Hey! Wait for me said Takuya as he barley made into the elevator in time. Davis why did you not wait for me Takuya said fuming. Ok ok I said trying to get Takuya to shut up. whoa what the heck is going on I said. The elevator it is moving fast said Takuya. No der I said. Just then elevator stop. Ok now said Takuya looking around. His phone then started talking. A voice started talking You choose now. Hey which one are you choosing said Takuya to the bandanna boy. And got no response . Takuya gave him a glare. Jeese my phone talks more than him. Hey Davis which one should we choose. The brown one. It looks like my eyes I said. Ok let's go said Takuya. As we just reach the train it starts moving. I jump on the train and scream at my brother hurry jump on! okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! I barley made it in time but I made said Takuya gasping for air. Ok let's get into the cart. Whoa it is like a ghost train I said. What if it is a ghost train said Takuya. Really Takuya. Let's go look at the other cart I said See there is people. Hey why did you choose this train said Takuya I choose it for because it was the closest to the elevator by the way my name is Zoe. Ok but there must be a reason said Takuya. No my name is JP now leave me alone said JP. Jeese sorry said Takuya Its ok I am just nerveous. My name is tommy and i didn't want to get on this train. Then why did you I said . I was getting bully Tommy said then starts to cry. Next time you get bully Takuya will take them down. Tommy smile and I smile back Later we get off the train and meet pagumon. They were really creepy. Then all of the sudden Tommy run to the railroad tracks and my brother tries to go get the him. Then gets attack by a 3 headed dog. He attack it which was stupid. and then get throw into fire then becomes this digimon called Agunimon and beat cyberumon TOO COUNTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Lucky Veemon here. Sorry for the real short chapter. I will try to make them longer and better. Also Thanks For the advice MiraclesVeemon. So let's get to the next chapter

Chapter 2 Davis P.O.V

I look up at my brother. I think to myself what just happen? I will ask him. Takuya! What screamed Takuya back. Do you know what just happen I said to him looking into his eyes.

Takuya P.O.V

My brother just ask me a question. I scream back my ansewer NO!. I stii wonder how I turn into a digimon. I try to turn back into a digimon by pushing some buttons. Fractual code render. I here those 3 words. Then a bunch of data came out of my D-tector.

Davis P.O.V

Takuya. What did you do? I think you broke it I said to him. All of a sudden a forest appeared in the distance. Hey Bokomon. What just happen? I believe that was the fractual code the digimon said. A little bit later. We are in the forest. I see Tommy and JP walk off. Takuya! I am going to follow JP and Tommy! I don't know if he heard me. Tommy and JP what are you doing. We are going to find a way home said Tommy. Hey guys look at this guy said JP. Were coming Tommy and I said. Guys it is a Pagumon said JP. Hey do you know how to get us home? I will give some chocolate said JP JP. I don't think you should give it chocolate. I said to JP. Be quiet Davis said JP Ok I said as I walk off. Takuya! Zoe! Where are you?! Over here Davis said a voice. Takuya! I screamed.

Takuya P.O.V

I am looking for my brother. I here his voice. Zoe he is over here. Davis I yelled I run up to him and tackle him down. What were you thinking going off on your own?! Nevermind! Let's go find Tommy and JP. I look over by a hole. Look guys Tommy's D-tector. I slip and fall into the hole with Zoe and Davis behind me. Where we I said. Ahhhhhhhhhh scream a voice! What was that I said. It sounded like JP and Tommy said Davis. Let's go I said as got up and ran with Everyone behind me. We ran for awhile and found a boy being attack by a raremon. I got to sprit evolve I said Come on. Wake up. Come on I said. Execute sprit evoultion Agunimon! I went down to Raremon and attack him. Then i did a back flip and landed over by Tommy and the other. What's going on I said as change back to normal. I push Tommy out of the way. Tommy move I scream and accidently push Koji into the giant hole.

Koji P.O.V

Ahhhhhhhhh hey what that I said Execute sprit evoultion Lobomon! I jump out of the hole and jump on top of Raremon. Lobo Kendal! Then slash him. Fractual code digitize! I jumped down and turn back to normal. I told the other kids my name and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Lucky Veemon here.** I am stoping writing this story. It is up for adoption**


End file.
